Heart Conqueror
by Kuro Tenma
Summary: UPDATE : PENGUMUMAN/"Mulai dari sekarang, sampai kunjungan Unn dan Mi berakhir, Yuki-san dan Marito-san yang akan mengawal mereka." / Sebuah tarikan di pinggang membuat kelopak mata Slaine kembali terbuka. Kali ini kedua matanya membelalak kaget. "Ka-kamu mau apa, I-Inaho-san!" / Warning! Inahoxfem!Slaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Conqueror © Kuro Tenma**

** © A-1 pictures - Troyca**

**Warning : Inaho x fem!Slaine, OOC, terdapat OC untuk mendukung cerita ini**

**Rate : T**

**Perhatian! **Dilarang melakukan praktek plagiarisme terhadap cerita ini. Hargai ide dan jerih payah penulis. Cerita ini tidak meraup keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**Prolog**

Deru napas tidak teratur menggema di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Di sebuah terowongan yang panjang dan gelap, seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berlari dan berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian aman untuk sementara waktu demi mengatur napasnya.

Ketika sampai di persimpangan terowongan bawah tanah itu, pemuda itu bergerak ke balik dinding beton lalu berjongkok. Ia menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya keras. Mata hijau toska miliknya melirik ke kedua tangannya yang memegang sebuah handgun otomatis. Tersisa tiga peluru.

_Sialan._

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati sambil tersenyum miris. Kini tatapannya kembali menyala ketika mendengar suara percikan air yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mengintip dari balik dinding. Di ujung terowongan, ia melihat dua sosok. Sosok itu membelakangi cahaya namun bisa terlihat kedua sosok itu sama-sama menggunakan baju pas tubuh berwarna hitam dan memakai helm berkaca berwarna serupa yang menutupi seluruh kepala.

Sekitar dua meter lagi dari Slaine, kedua sosok itu tetap maju dengan sebuah senjata di tangan masing-masing keduanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Slaine keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu mengarahkan handgun ke kedua sosok tersebut. Namun, serangan dadakan itu gagal ketika salah satu dari dua orang tersebut menerjang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Bahkan, mata Slaine tidak mampu mengikuti pergerakan tubuh orang itu.

Sebuah sengatan di perut membuat Slaine terbatuk keras. Ia jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangan. Handgun miliknya tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

_Apa hanya sampai di sini?_

Pandangan Slaine mulai kabur. Ia melihat sosok yang menyerangnya itu mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari kantong yang terikat di pinggang baju pas badan miliknya. Dan semuanya bertambah gelap ketika sosok itu melangkah mendekati Slaine.

_Padahal ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku… sial._

Dan semuanya gelap total.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kaizuka Inaho memajukan bidak prajuritnya dua langkah ke depan. Mata merahnya menatap ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak menatap Inaho. Seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kamu datang ke sini lagi?"

Inaho sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Bukankah sudah sepantasnya seseorang menjenguk temannya yang sedang ditahan, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard?" Inaho menjawab dengan santai.

Pemuda pirang—Slaine mengangkat kepalanya. Mata hijau toskanya menatap tajam ke mata merah Inaho. "Dan seseorang tidak memanggil nama temannya dengan nama lengkap, Kaizuka Inaho."

Sebuah senyum tipis melengkung di wajah Inaho. "Giliranmu."

Tanpa diminta pun, sebenarnya Slaine sudah akan memajukan bidak caturnya. Kegiatan yang sering dilakukannya ketika pemuda bernama lengkap Kaizuka Inaho ini berkunjung ke sel tahanannya. "Kamu tidak perlu datang lagi." Slaine menyelesaikan gilirannya dengan memajukan bidak kuda.

Inaho tidak langsung menyahut. Ia memajukan salah satu bidaknya lalu mengakhiri gilirannya. "Apakah kamu yakin?"

Jika saja mereka berada di situasi yang berbeda, dengan lantang Slaine akan menyahut 'tentu saja'. Namun, dalam kepalanya terbersit situasi ketika ia akan menghabiskan hari-harinya di sel tahanan tanpa seorang pun yang datang menjenguk. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Atau bermain catur seperti saat ini. Oh, pasti dia akan mati kebosanan di dalam penjara tahanan khusus ini.

"Aku tebak, jawabanmu 'tidak'." Inaho melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Mata merahnya kembali menatap Slaine yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar, percaya diri sekali kamu, Orenji-iro."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Koumori." Inaho melirik jam tangannya. Waktu berkunjung akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

"Kamu pasti sibuk. Nanti biar aku saja yang membereskan ini," Slaine menatap bidak-bidak yang mulai tersusun tidak karuan di atas papan catur. Padahal mereka baru setengah main. Tapi, apa mau dikata, jam berkunjung penjara tetaplah berlaku walaupun untuk orang yang berjasa bagi UFE seperti Inaho.

Sekali lagi, sebuah senyum tipis tercetak di wajah Inaho. "Kamu pengertian sekali." Slaine harus menelan rasa gusar ketika tidak sempat membalas perkataan Inaho. Penjaga penjara sudah memanggil pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk segera keluar karena jam berkunjung telah berakhir.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Koumori." Inaho berkata sebelum keluar dari ruang isolasi itu.

Slaine tidak menatap kepergian Inaho. Namun, ia bergumam kecil sebelum pintu ruangan tertutup sepenuhnya. "Sampai jumpa juga, Orenji-iro."

* * *

26 bulan sudah berlalu setelah perang antara Bumi dan Mars berakhir dan Ratu Asseylum menyatakan perjanjian damai untuk menyelesaikan perang dengan petinggi Bumi. Sedangkan, pernikahan Asseylum dan count Crutheo sendiri dilaksanakan setahun setelah perjanjian tersebut disetujui kedua pihak.

Sayang, Slaine tidak dapat ikut menghadiri acara besar tersebut. Padahal Asseylum adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan Slaine. Sebagai gantinya, Inaho hanya bisa memberikan foto-foto yang diambil selama upacara pernikahan berlangsung. Walaupun begitu, Slaine sudah sangat senang mendengar kabar membahagiakan itu.

Setidaknya sekarang dan seterusnya, akan ada banyak orang-orang di sekitar Asseylum yang akan setia melindunginya. Slaine dapat bernapas lega karena itu.

Jam berkunjung hari ini sudah akan berakhir. Slaine sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Inaho terlambat untuk mengunjunginya. Jika jam berkunjung sudah berakhir maka sampai keesokan hari barulah ia bisa menerima pengunjung lagi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding penjara yang dingin sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit sel tahanannya.

Baru saja Slaine sudah beranggapan bahwa Inaho tidak akan datang hari ini, tiba-tiba seorang penjaga penjara datang. "Ada pengunjung, cepat ikuti aku."

Slaine segera mengikuti penjaga penjara itu dan menemui Inaho di ruang isolasi. "Kupikir kamu tidak akan datang, Orenji-iro."

Alih-alih menanggapi ucapan Slaine, pemuda itu terdiam sambil menatap serius mata hijau toska di hadapannya. Slaine yang menyadari itu langsung berubah serius juga. Ia sudah siap di mode mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Inaho.

"Slaine, kamu tahu bahwa petinggi Bumi telah membebaskanmu dari hukuman mati." Inaho memberi jeda sesaat. "Namun, setelah dirundingkan, mereka… mengizinkan kamu keluar dari pejara ini jika kamu menyanggupi permintaan mereka."

Sebelah alis Slaine terangkat, heran. "Bebas dari penjara ini? Apa maksudmu, Inaho-san?"

"Pesawat asing baru saja menabrak atmosfir bumi dan akan mendarat beberapa saat lagi di dekat Shingawara." Kalimat itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Berlebihan memang, tapi sebagai orang Bumi, mau tak mau Slaine ikut prihatin.

"Dekat dengan tempat ini?" tanya Slaine.

Inaho mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. "Semua tahanan yang ada di penjara akan dipindahkan ke pusat. Kecuali…kamu, Slaine."

Slaine meneguk ludahnya. Syaratnya sudah jelas. Hadapi siapapun yang ada di dalam pesawat asing itu. Kalau hidup, barulah ia akan bebas dari penjara selamanya. Jika ia mati, maka sudah jelas akhirnya.

_Sial._

Slaine mengumpat dalam hati.

"Namun, kalau kamu tidak menyanggupi, maka kamu juga akan ikut dipindahkan, Slaine."

Slaine menatap Inaho serius. "Aku akan menyanggupinya, Inaho-san."

Inaho terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu ambil ini…" Sebuah handgun berisi delapan peluru disodorkan di atas meja di hadapan Slaine. "Hanya itu yang diizinkan untuk kamu bawa."

"Seperti misi bunuh diri ya," Slaine tersenyum miring.

"Opiniku kamu tidak perlu menerima ini dan ikut mengungsi saja…" Inaho sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi… dilihat dari ekspresimu... sepertinya tidak mungkin kamu setuju."

"Berhasil atau tidak, kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba kan, Orenji-iro."

Inaho memejamkan matanya sebelum membukanya lagi dan menatap Slaine dengan serius. "Semoga berhasil dan…tetaplah hidup."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yes, akhirnya nulis cerita buat mereka kesampaian juga. Gimana menurut kalian? Silakan direview ya!

**Ttd, Kuro T.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Conqueror © Kuro Tenma**

** © A-1 pictures - Troyca**

**Warning : Inaho x fem!Slaine, OOC, terdapat OC untuk mendukung cerita ini**

**Rate : T**

**Perhatian! **Dilarang melakukan praktek plagiarisme terhadap cerita ini. Hargai ide dan jerih payah penulis. Cerita ini tidak meraup keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Astaga, barusan ngutak-ngatik wikia dan ternyata nama orang yang nikah sama Asseylum itu Klancain dan…. Cruhteo itu bapaknya. Asem, salah nih. Diralat ya, readers. Maafkan daku… #plak xD**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Pesawat asing yang menyusup sudah menembus atmosfir bumi. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, benda asing itu mirip seperti meteor berwarna merah yang jatuh. Langit biru Bumi siang hari itu tidak dipenuhi suasana damai seperti dua tahun terakhir, namun sudah beralih menjadi suasana riuh dan resah. Apakah pesawat asing itu pertanda sebuah hal yang buruk? Apakah kedamaian harus terenggut lagi dari tangan Bumi dan Mars?

Penduduk Shingawara sudah diungsikan ke tempat yang aman sejak dua jam lalu. Saat ini di salah satu bangunan dermaga, puluhan tentara, termasuk Slaine salah satunya, sudah berbaris rapi dan sedang menerima instruksi. "Dalam lima menit lagi, benda asing itu akan mendarat di permukaan Bumi. Bersiaplah karena kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang kita hadapi!"

Slaine mengepalkan tangannya. Mau tak mau, ia merasa gugup. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar sesuatu yang datang itu bukanlah musuh.

Gempa bumi berkekuatan sedang mulai mengguncang tanah. Wajah gugup mulai terlihat di antara ekspresi para tentara yang sedang berkumpul itu.

_Pesawat asing itu sudah mendarat._

"Operasi, _dimulai_!"

.

.

.

Pesawat ruang angkasa itu berwarna hitam. Bentuknya mirip seperti roket NASA namun memiliki desain yang lebih kompleks. Setelah diamati, di pesawat itu tidak dilengkapi dengan ruang untuk mengeluarkan senjata atau bom. Walaupun begitu, hal tersebut tidak menegaskan apakah 'mereka' yang ada di dalamnya berbahaya atau tidak.

Regu pertama bergerak mendekati pesawat asing tersebut. Regu sisanya menunggu di balik tempat persembunyian. Slaine mengamati regu pertama dengan lensa binocular dari jarak sepuluh meter.

Ketika regu pertama sudah tersisa jarak satu meter dari pesawat tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu pesawat tersebut bergerak. Serentak semua regu dalam posisi siaga. Mereka terus mengamati hingga pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Namun, apa yang ada di dalam pesawat itu tidak jelas karena asap yang mengepul diudara.

Pemimpin regu pertama mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu memerintahkan supaya terus bergerak. Tak sampai tiga langkah maju, sesuatu keluar dari dalam pesawat lalu menerjang pemimpin regu tersebut. Anggotanya hanya terpaku melihat sosok yang ternyata mirip manusia itu. Hanya saja, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena memakai helm yang menutupi seluruh bagian kepalanya. Namun, dari siluetnya, sosok itu memiliki tubuh mirip manusia berjenis kelamin wanita.

Mereka melihat ke arah pemimpin mereka yang jatuh tergeletak di tanah. Posisi lehernya sudah tidak wajar. Pemimpin mereka sudah _mati_. "Semuanya! Tembak—"

Belum sempat kesepuluh orang itu menekan tuas senjata, sosok asing itu mendekati mereka dengan kecepatan kilat dan menjatuhkan mereka satu per satu.

"Apa-apaan itu—" Slaine berujar heran. Ia menelan ludahnya, menoleh ke arah pemimpin regunya yang masih diam terpaku melihat kejadia di depan mata mereka.

"Pak, kami mohon perintah! Secepatnya!" desak Slaine.

Pemimpin regu dua itu tersentak. Ia segera mengambil radio transmisi di sakunya dan menghubungi pemimpin regu tiga. "Serang langsung! Regu satu sudah dihabisi!"

Slaine dan puluhan tentara lainnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Mereka mulai bergerak mendekati sosok asing itu dengan perlahan namun tetap waspada. "Tembak!" Bunyi peluru ditembakkan menggema di udara. Termasuk Slaine, ia dipinjami senapan otomatis dan mulai ikut menembak.

Namun, pergerakan sosok itu terlalu cepat dan tidak ada satu peluru pun yang mengenai sosok itu. "Sial!" Slaine mengumpat lalu berlari ke arah kontur tanah yang tidak beraturan untuk bersembunyi sambil mengisi senapannya dengan amunisi baru dan bersiap menembak lagi. Namun, formasi mereka telah hancur dan sekarang beberapa orang mulai berlari menjauhi sosok misterius itu.

Slaine berlari mengikuti arah pemimpin regunya. Tak jauh dari tempat itu ada terowongan bawah tanah. Mereka pun masuk ke dalamnya. Sepertinya pemimpin regu dua akan mencoba menyusun strategi ulang di dalam sana. Namun, rencana itu tidak terjadi karena si sosok misterius sudah mengikuti mereka dan mulai menghabisi satu per satu orang yang tersisa.

Amunisi senapan otomatis milik Slaine sudah habis. Ia agak terpaku ketika orang yang tersisa tinggal dua orang termasuk dirinya. "Lari! Secepat yang kamu bisa, pak!" Slaine berteriak pada pemimpin regunya dan mulai berlari. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok tersebut bergerak cepat ke arah mereka. Slaine mengeluarkan handgunnya lalu menembak sebanyak lima kali supaya sosok itu berhenti sesaat. Mereka berlari semakin masuk ke dalam terowongan yang sepertinya berada di bawah jalan kota Shingawara itu.

Suara teriakan di belakang Slaine membuat jantungnya seakan-akan melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya. "Sialan! Ternyata awak pesawat itu musuh!" Slaine berlari kencang sambil memikirkan sebuah strategi. Kini tinggal dirinya saja yang tersisa.

_Aku harus bersembunyi._

Ketika sampai di persimpangan terowongan bawah tanah itu, pemuda itu bergerak ke balik dinding beton lalu berjongkok. Ia menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya keras. Mata hijau toska miliknya melirik ke kedua tangannya yang memegang sebuah handgun otomatis. Tersisa tiga peluru.

_Sialan._

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati sambil tersenyum miris. Kini tatapannya kembali menyala ketika mendengar suara percikan air yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mengintip dari balik dinding. Di ujung terowongan, ia melihat dua sosok. Sosok itu membelakangi cahaya namun bisa terlihat kedua sosok itu sama-sama menggunakan baju pas tubuh berwarna hitam dan memakai helm berkaca berwarna serupa yang menutupi seluruh kepala.

_Sepertinya awak pesawat asing itu hanya dua orang_—pikir Slaine. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya bantuan tidak akan datang karena mereka berkonsentrasi melindungi daerah pusat pemerintahan Bumi saat ini. Puluhan orang yang ditunjuk pun sepertinya hanyalah strategi umpan yang dikorbankan begitu saja. Jika tidak ada hubungan komunikasi yang tersambung, singkat kata, pesawat asing beserta awaknya itu adalah musuh.

_"Semoga berhasil dan…tetaplah hidup."_

Kalimat itu terngiang di dalam benak Slaine. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. _Lagipula aku tidak janji padanya_—batin Slaine pasrah.

Sekitar dua meter lagi dari Slaine, kedua sosok itu tetap maju dengan sebuah senjata di tangan masing-masing keduanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Slaine keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu mengarahkan handgun ke kedua sosok tersebut. Namun, serangan dadakan itu gagal ketika salah satu dari dua orang tersebut menerjang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Bahkan, mata Slaine tidak mampu mengikuti pergerakan tubuh orang itu.

Sebuah sengatan di perut membuat Slaine terbatuk keras. Ia jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangan. Handgun miliknya tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

_Apa hanya sampai di sini?_

Pandangan Slaine mulai kabur. Ia melihat sosok yang menyerangnya itu mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari kantong yang terikat di pinggang baju pas badan miliknya. Dan semuanya bertambah gelap ketika sosok itu melangkah mendekati Slaine.

_Padahal ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku… sial._

Dan semuanya gelap total.

* * *

Sudah lima jam semenjak operasi dilaksanakan dan sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda dari grup militer yang dikirim untuk menyelidiki pesawat asing itu.

Walaupun berwajah datar, Inaho sedikit meremas gelas plastik yang sudah kosong dalam genggaman tangannya. Sudah kelihatan jelas bahwa dia khawatir. _Inaho mengkhawatirkan teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya_. Ya, siapalagi kalau bukan Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.

"Nao-kun," sebuah panggilan bernada serius itu membuat Inaho mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kakak perempuannya yang kini berwajah khawatir. "Kapten Magbaredge memerintahkanmu untuk mengikuti rapat strategi perang di ruangan khusus."

Tanpa komentar apapun, Inaho segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu membuang gelas plastik tersebut di tempat sampah.

Kedamaian kini sudah terenggut dari Bumi. Dan hanya menghitung waktu sampai pihak Mars ikut berpartisipasi membantu Bumi memerangi pesawat misterius itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Duh, daku memang tidak pintar membuat adegan baku tembak dan segala yang berkaitan dengan action. Moga-moga aja readers gak bingung bacanya. #plak Buat yang udah review, makasih banyak ya! Boleh lho kalau yang lain mau ninggalin review. 8D

**Ttd, Kuro T.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart Conqueror © Kuro Tenma**

** Aldnoah Zero © A-1 pictures - Troyca**

**Warning : Inaho x fem!Slaine, OOC, terdapat OC untuk mendukung cerita ini**

**Rate : T**

**Perhatian! **Dilarang melakukan praktek plagiarisme terhadap cerita ini. Hargai ide dan jerih payah penulis. Cerita ini tidak meraup keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Pesawat asing itu sudah bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Tanegashima. Sudah lima jam berlalu semenjak kita kehilangan kontak dengan pasukan militer yang diturunkan ke Shingawara, kemungkinan pesawat itu sudah mendarat di Tanegashima empat jam yang lalu," ucap Darzana Magbaredge.

"Tanegashima lagi…" gumam Koichiro Marito sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi puluhan tentara yang diturunkan ke Shingawara?" Kaizuka Yuki menunjuk ke arah salah satu laporan beberapa jam lalu saat operasi militer baru saja dimulai.

"Sayang sekali, seluruh dari mereka ditemukan dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa." Magbaredge mengerutkan alisnya dan mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada prihatin.

Inaho maju selangkah. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang tidak semuanya?"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan menoleh serentak ke arah Inaho. "Apa maksudmu, Nao-kun?" tanya Yuki.

"Aku memasang alat pelacak di dalam tubuh salah satu tahanan rahasia yang ditugaskan dalam misi militer beberapa jam lalu. Sampai detik ini alat pemancar tersebut masih berkedip yang merupakan tanda bahwa jantungnya masih berdetak. Dan… lokasinya tepat di Tanegashima." Inaho menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan sebuah alat pelacak dan terdapat titik merah pada layarnya yang berkedip secara teratur.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah Slaine Saazbaum Troyard?" tanya Magbaredge memastikan.

Inaho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Karena dia masih hidup, bukankah itu berarti kita harus menyelamatkannya, kapten?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Sesuai perjanjian, dia hidup dan sekarang statusnya bukanlah tahanan lagi. Melainkan warga sipil yang harus diselamatkan." Magbaredge sedikit menarik napas. "Baiklah, siapkan strategi penyelamatan ke Tanegashima!"

* * *

_Terang._

Itulah yang tertangkap pertama kali oleh pengelihatan Slaine dari mata hijau toskanya. Ia mencoba melihat ke samping. Di sana ada sebuah meja berwarna putih dengan peralatan medis lengkap di atasnya. Ketika melihat ke arah lainnya, ia tidak menemukan seorang pun. Ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, ia harus pasrah karena tenaga tubuhnya seakan terkuras habis seperti terkena obat bius.

Sesaat kemudian, Slaine melihat sosok misterius yang dilihatnya beberapa jam lalu muncul dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut. "…si-apa… k-au?" gumamnya susah payah.

Sosok tersebut masih mengenakan helm berwana hitam dan wajahnya benar-benar tidak terlihat. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Slaine. Namun, tidak mengatakan apapun, tiba-tiba sosok itu mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan berwarna ungu yang di bagian ujungnya terdapat jarum sebesar satu mili. Tanpa aba-aba, sosok itu menancapkan jarum tersebut ke lengan kanan Slaine. Dan cairan di dalamnya otomatis terinjeksi masuk ke dalam tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Tidak sempat merasakan sakit apapun, Slaine kini kembali masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Entah sudah berapa jam Slaine tertidur. Namun, rasa panas luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya kembali tersadar. "A-kh! A-apa.. ugh!" Slaine menggeliat dan merintih kesakitan. Pandangannya bergetar dan mulai kabur.

_Cairan apa yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya tadi?_

Slaine mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya serasa terbakar dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. _Rasanya ia akan meledak_.

_Apakah aku akan mati?_

Slaine mencoba berteriak, namun suaranya seakan-akan tercekik di tenggorokan dan tidak bisa keluar. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah dua sosok awak pesawat asing yang masuk ke Bumi itu sedang mengamatinya dari sudut ruangan.

* * *

"Alat pelacaknya berhenti di bangunan tidak terpakai di atas bukit itu," Inaho menunjuk ke arah bukit yang berjarak sepuluh kilo dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nao-kun," ucap Yuki.

"Ada apa, kak Yuki?"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa berpikir untuk menanamkan alat pelacak itu?" Yuki sedikit tersenyum saat menanyakannya.

Inaho tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengangkat tangan di dagu dan matanya melirik ke atas, tanda sedang berpikir. "…intuisi?" jawab Inaho sedikit ragu.

"Kapan tepatnya intuisimu itu muncul?"

"…satu bulan lalu. Saat itu, aku menyogok salah satu penjaga untuk menyuntikkannya ke tangan Slaine. Dan aku melihat ada bekas merah seperti habis digigit serangga di lengan bawah kanannya. Dia sih tidak tahu, karena injeksi alat pelacak dilakukan ketika dia tertidur."

Inaho tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat Slaine menunggu gilirannya menggerakkan bidak catur sambil sesekali memandangi kulitnya yang agak kemerahan di bawah lengan kanannya. Sesekali Inaho juga mendapati Slaine sedikit mengusap luka kemerahan yang sebenarnya bukan berasal dari serangga—seperti yang dipikirkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Menyogok—" Yuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ada rasa bangga karena adiknya itu mau sampai seperti itu memikirkan sahabatnya. Namun, di sisi lain ia cukup khawatir dengan sikap Inaho yang terkadang terbilang cukup…agresif? "Sudahlah. Anggap aku tidak mendengar apapun. Jalankan Sleipnirmu dan kita ke bukit itu, sekarang!" perintah Yuki dari dalam Areion.

"Roger," Inaho menuruti perkataan kakaknya dan bergegas ke arah bangunan tua tersebut.

Perkiraan semula, pesawat asing itu akan berada di Tanegashima ternyata salah. Ketika area tersebut diperiksa, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pesawat ruang angkasa yang sedang mereka cari itu.

Tak menunggu terlalu lama, Inaho segera turun dari Kataphrakt miliknya lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung tua diikuti Yuki di belakangnya. Gedung itu sepertinya dulunya adalah laboratorium. Dilihat dari dindingnya yang berwarna putih walaupun warna putih itu kini telah berubah sedikit hitam dengan banyak lumut di beberapa bagiannya.

Di ruangan paling ujung terdapat pintu. Menurut pelacak lokasi, di situlah Slaine berada saat ini. Tanpa menunggu instruksi Yuki, Inaho langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja panjang dan terlihat seseorang sedang terbaring di atasnya.

"Slaine!" Inaho mendekati tubuh itu. Ia berharap panggilannya membuat tubuh tersebut bergerak. Namun, rupanya tidak. Selembar kain putih menutupi seluruh tubuh yang sedang terbaring di atas meja tersebut. Mulai dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Di lihat dari pergerakannya yang naik turun, dapat dipastikan sosok tersebut masih bernapas. Hal itu membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit lega.

Inaho mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengangkat kain putih itu. Dan wajahnya langsung terpaku. "Kak Yuki…" ucap Inaho sesaat kemudian.

"Apa benar itu Slaine?" Seperti Inaho, Yuki pun terkejut melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Cepat kita bawa dia ke Deucalion untuk diperiksa dokter Yagarai!" Inaho membungkus tubuh di hadapannya dengan kain putih itu hingga melekat pas di badan. Dan ketika mengangkat tubuh tersebut, rambut pirang keemasan panjang terjuntai ke samping memperlihatkan wajah mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan ekspresi damai.

* * *

Soma Yagarai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kedua alisnya bertaut bingung melihat layar monitor di depan wajahnya.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi, dokter?" tanya Inaho.

Saat ini Yuki sedang tidak berada di dalam ruangan bersama Inaho karena sedang melaporkan kejadian selama operasi beberapa saat lalu di Tanegashima pada kapten Magbaredge. Kini di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya ada tiga orang, yaitu Inaho, dokter Yagarai, dan… sosok yang diyakini bernama Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.

"Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Setelah pemeriksaan DNA, jelas-jelas dia adalah Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, tapi… untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui dan tidak masuk akal..." Yagarai memberi jeda sebelum berdeham pelan menjernihkan tenggorokannya. "Menurut catatan dokter sebelumnya, jenis kelaminnya laki-laki… dan sekarang…" dokter Yagarai berkata dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya hingga selesai saking terkejutnya melihat data di komputer dan kenyataan yang ada.

"…dan sekarang dia berubah jadi seorang perempuan." Inaho melanjutkan kalimat terputus dokter Yagarai dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

Yagarai mengangguk pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, kelihatan lelah. "Tapi, kondisinya stabil dan tidak ditemukan keanehan ataupun luka sama sekali. Kemungkinan tak lama lagi dia akan segera siuman."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Mata merahnya kembali menatap ke tubuh yang sedang berbaring di ranjang ruang perawatan tersebut. Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Inaho. _Sebuah senyum lega_.

"Aku akan keluar untuk membeli kopi. Sepertinya hal ini cukup membuatku merasa lelah," ucap Yagarai sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang perawatan. Meninggalkan Inaho berdua bersama Slaine.

Inaho masih memerhatikan wajah di hadapannya dengan saksama. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan mengambil helaian rambut berwarna pirang keemasan yang entah kapan tumbuh dengan panjang. Kira-kira sepanjang punggung pemuda—eer, gadis itu. Kini gadis itu telah mengenakan setelan baju pasien berwarna hijau muda. Yuki yang memakaikan pakaian itu tadi sebelum pergi melapor.

"Kau sudah kembali, Slaine…" gumam Inaho. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup dahi Slaine sekilas.

Tepat ketika Inaho mengangkat kepalanya, pintu ruangan terbuka kembali. "Inaho, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, kurasa kau harus melihat ini." Yuki memberi isyarat supaya Inaho mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Inaho-san," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil menjabat tangan Inaho.

"Ratu Asseylum—"

"Oh, ayolah, panggil aku Asseylum saja seperti sebelumnya," ucap Asseylum Vers Allusia sedikit cemberut.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Inaho-san," Count Klancain atau yang sekarang dipanggil Yang Mulia Raja Klancain—mengulurkan tangannya dan Inaho menerima jabatan tangannya.

"Begitu juga denganku," kata Inaho tersenyum singkat.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pembicaraan pentingnya sekarang, disambungkan langsung dengan petinggi Bumi." Magbaredge memberi isyarat supaya layar utama di ruang kendali ditampilkan.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, tetapi baru saja masuk sebuah panggilan asing tak dikenal yang berusaha menghubungi Deucalion!" Nina Klein segera menekan tombol penerima sambungan begitu mendapat persetujuan dari Magbaredge.

Di layar kedua saat ini terpampang seorang gadis berambut ungu sebahu dan mata berwarna silver miliknya terlihat penuh dengan kepercayaan diri.

"Sebutkan identitas dan tujuanmu menghubungi kapal ini," ucap Magbaredge.

"Syukurlah aku sempat mempelajari bahasa Bumi sebelum sampai kemari… Halo, perkenalkan, aku Unn, penduduk planet Xion…" ucap gadis berambut ungu tersebut. "…dan aku adalah awak dari pesawat hitam yang mendarat itu."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Haloo, akhirnya update lagi. Fem!Slaine sudah keluar #ahay xD

Nah, sekarang si OC sudah mulai memperkenalkan dirinya! Kira-kira maksud tujuannya apa ya menghubungi Deucalion? Bisa disaksikan readers di chapter depan. #dilempar 8D

Buat reviewers chapter sebelumnya aku ucapin makasih banyak! Buat yang lain, kotak reviewnya terbuka kok buat menuliskan komentar kalian. 8D

**Ttd, Kuro Tenma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart Conqueror © Kuro Tenma**

**Aldnoah Zero © A-1 pictures - Troyca**

**Warning : Inaho x fem!Slaine, OOC, terdapat OC untuk mendukung cerita ini**

**Rate : T**

**Perhatian! **Dilarang melakukan praktek plagiarisme terhadap cerita ini. Hargai ide dan jerih payah penulis. Cerita ini tidak meraup keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

AN : Makasih ya buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya! Makasih juga buat yang udah follow atau pun memfavorit cerita ini. Spesial buat : **YvineparG****, ****, ****Seijuurou Eisha****, annchan, ****capungterbang****, ****Ichika07**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Syukurlah aku sempat mempelajari bahasa Bumi sebelum sampai kemari… Halo, perkenalkan, aku Unn, penduduk planet Xion…" ucap gadis berambut ungu tersebut. "…dan aku adalah awak dari pesawat hitam yang mendarat itu."

.

.

.

"Sebelumnya, kami mengaku salah dan meminta maaf atas kejadian yang menimpa laki-laki yang tadi mendekati pesawat kami. Adikku—Mi, tidak bermaksud membunuh mereka. Hanya saja karena mereka membawa senjata, adikku takut dan langsung menerjang begitu saja ke arah salah satunya. Mi tidak tahu ternyata gerakannya membuat salah satunya mati dan yang lain langsung bergerak menyerang begitu saja. Sesuai hukum pertahanan diri, adikku menghabisi mereka satu per satu." Gadis bernama Unn itu menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan kedua alis berkerut tanda menyesal. Ketika ia bergeser sedikit, tampaklah seorang gadis lain sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami akan menjelaskan maksud kedatangan kami kemari." Unn kembali bersuara. "Kami datang ke Bumi dengan tujuan meneliti makhluk hidup bernama laki-laki."

Kedua alis Magbaredge beserta awak lainnya terangkat ke atas. Tidak menyangka dengan ucapan yang sampaikan oleh gadis dari planet Xion tersebut.

"Korban terakhir Mi adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan. Karena alasan penelitian, kami menculiknya. Kami menerjemahkan data dari sampel darah dan mempelajarinya. Selain itu, Mi menciptakan formula dan menginjeksikannya pada pemuda itu. V_oila_—tubuhnya bereaksi dan menjadi seorang perempuan." Unn sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat kru Deucalion di ruang kendali—terutama yang laki-laki—terbelalak ngeri mendengar ucapannya. Kecuali, Inaho yang masih berekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Aku pernah membaca salah satu buku di perpustakaan kerajaan Vers. Di sana sekilas disebutkan tentang sebuah planet mungil yang letaknya jauh dari galaksi Bimasakti dan planet tersebut bernama Xion," ucap Asseylum memecah keheningan. "Di situ dituliskan isi planet tersebut hanya perempuan. Tidak ada laki-laki di sana…"

"Bingo! Dan itulah alasan kami ingin meneliti kaum laki-laki di planet ini." Unn tersenyum lebar menanggapi kalimat Asseylum. "Kami ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin Bumi untuk mendiskusikan hal ini lebih lanjut."

Magbaredge melirik ke layar utama yang menampilkan beberapa orang petinggi Bumi yang sejak awal sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut. _Sebuah anggukan singkat didapatkan_. "Baiklah, mari kita adakan pertemuan resmi sekaligus dengan penguasa Mars yang sudah datang kemari…"

* * *

Slaine mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengerang pelan. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka. Butuh beberapa saat sampai ia bisa menyesuaikan matanya dengan sebuah ruangan yang cukup terang.

"Sudah bangun, Slaine?" suara itu membuat Slaine menengok ke samping. Di sebelahnya, Kaizuka Inaho sedang membaringkan badannya dengan posisi menyamping ke arahnya. _Pemuda berambut coklat itu tidur di atas ranjang yang sama dengannya_.

Slaine tersentak. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk. Namun, gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuatnya mengaduh kecil dan seketika pandangannya menghitam.

"Jangan buru-buru. Kamu baru saja sadar dan itu bisa membuatmu pusing," ucap Inaho ikut menegakkan badannya dan duduk di samping Slaine.

"…berisik." Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Slaine. Pandangannya kini berangsur-angsur pulih. Ia memandang ke sekeliling. "Dimana ini?"

"Di rumahku dan kak Yuki," Inaho menjawab santai.

"Hah—"

"Ingat tentang perjanjian kita di penjara? Kalau kamu selamat, maka kebebasan berada di tanganmu."

Slaine terdiam sesaat. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat helaian rambut pirang keemasan yang menjuntai di sebelah lengannya. Ia mengambil helaian itu lalu memegangnya sambil menelusurinya sampai ke atas kepala. "Ra-rambutku—" gagapnya dengan wajah panik.

Slaine mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang naik beberapa oktaf. "Aaa—" Ia mengetes suaranya sendiri. "Suaraku…." Kening Slaine tambah mengerut heran. Namun, perhatiannya teralih ketika melihat ke bawah. Entah pengelihatannya yang buruk atau memang pada kenyataannya ada dua gundukan di dadanya? Dan gundukan itu etah mengapa terasa 'berat'.

Karena rasa penasaran, Slaine menarik kerah bajunya lalu mengintip ke dalamnya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Inaho juga ikut mengintip di sampingnya. "Wow—" gumam Inaho singkat sebelum dagunya terantuk kepala Slaine yang tiba-tiba mendongak. Kedua mata hijau toska itu melotot dramatis. Kedua tangan Slaine bahkan sudah terpasang manis di kerah baju pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Kaizuka Inaho—Orenji-iro—demi Tuhan! Apa yang kamu lakukan padaku, hah?!" Dan lengkingan itu sukses menulikan telinga si pemuda berambut coklat.

.

.

.

"Jadi… yah, seperti yang kuceritakan tadi." Inaho mengusap dagunya yang masih terasa nyeri akibat antukan kepala Slaine yang mendarat mulus tadi.

Slaine memandang dengan tidak percaya ke arah cermin di hadapannya. Di sana yang tercetak bukanlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan pendek, berbadan tegap, melainkan seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan panjang sepinggang, berbadan tidak terlalu pendek, namun tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran gadis pada umumnya. Jika dibandingkan dengan Inaho, tingginya malah hanya sedagu pemuda itu.

Dari lubuk hatinya terdalam, jujur, Slaine merasa tidak terima. Pertama, karena dia lebih pendek dari Inaho. Kedua, dari segi kekuatan, jelas sekarang Inaho lebih unggul darinya. Ketiga, ia merasa terperangkap di dalam tubuh asing yang tidak dikenalinya. Oke, alasan satu dan dua memang berhubungan dengan pemuda berambut coklat—menyebalkan—itu. Namun, alasan ketiga benar-benar fatal. Slaine bahkan merasa malu ketika harus pergi ke toilet.

_Dan bagaimana seseorang tidak kaget, saat kamu terbangun dengan tubuh yang berubah menjadi lawan jenismu?_

"Mulai dari sekarang kamu akan tinggal denganku." Inaho beranjak dari atas kasur dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar. "…untuk mengantisipasi hal yang mungkin terjadi."

Gadis berambut pirang itu hendak protes. Namun, ketika mengingat ia tidak punya tempat lain, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dan… kalimat pemuda itu membuatnya teringat kejadian dua tahun silam. Semua perbuatannya kepada orang-orang Bumi, perlakuannya pada Inaho—Slaine kembali merutuk dalam hati. _Kenapa dari sekian orang harus Kaizuka Inaho yang paling ia ingat?_

"Aku akan memberi tahu kak Yuki. Kupikir kak Yuki akan lebih mengerti keperluanmu dibandingkan aku." Kalimat itu terdengar sebelum pintu kamar tertutup seluruhnya.

Beberapa saat setelah Inaho pergi, Slaine memandang ke sekitarnya. Jika dilihat dari cat tembok yang berwarna biru tua dan putih, serta barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya, bisa dipastikan dengan jelas bahwa kamar itu milik Inaho.

Satu lemari pakaian, kasur ukuran king size, meja belajar, buffet samping tempat tidur dengan lampu di atasnya dan tambahan lemari untuk menaruh buku-buku pelajaran Bumi. Sungguh kamar yang standar.

Kaki Slaine melangkah mendekati kasur berseprei warna biru laut. Ia merebahkan diri di atasnya. Jika melihat jam yang terdapat di dinding kamar itu, saat ini sudah pukul sebelas lewat sedikit. Slaine merangkak di atas kasur dan melihat ke balik gorden jendela dekat tempat tidur. _Sudah malam_.

Melihat dari kalender digital di atas buffet samping tempat tidur, hari ini masih hari yang sama dengan hari pesawat asing itu mendarat. Sepertinya dia tidur terlalu nyenyak. Gadis itu tersenyum miring. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan saat terakhir ia bisa tidur pulas seperti itu. Ia mengingat hari-hari dipenuhi mimpi buruk selama berada di penjara bawah tanah itu.

Lantainya yang dingin, dinding berwarna kelam, udara lembab bawah tanah. Slaine menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak ingin kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Lebih baik ia terpaksa tinggal berdua dengan Kaizuka Inaho daripada melewati hari-hari membosankan di dalam penjara seperti dua tahun terakhir itu.

Ketukan pintu kamar membuat Slaine bangkit dari kasur dan mendekati pintu kamar. "Ya?" katanya sambil membuka pintu itu perlahan. Rupanya orang yang mengetuk adalah kak Yuki. Ia melirik ke sekeliling. _Inaho tidak ada_.

"Nao-kun sedang menunggu di luar. Kalau dia yang kamu cari," Yuki tersenyum jahil saat mengatakannya.

"Eh, bu-bukan. Buat apa aku mencarinya—"

"Kalau begitu, Slaine…" Yuki menyela. "Besok, aku akan mengantarmu pergi untuk berbelanja keperluanmu. Tapi, sekarang aku akan mengajarkan hal sederhana menjadi seorang perempuan." Yuki masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Maaf, ini chaptenya masih pendek (malah super pendek, ya #dikeplak). Chapter depan udah mulai kok romancenya. 8D

Makasih karena udah menyempatkan membaca chapter ini. Silakan meninggalkan review kalau berminat.

**Ttd, Kuro T.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart Conqueror © Kuro Tenma**

**Aldnoah Zero © A-1 pictures - Troyca**

**Warning : Inaho x fem!Slaine, OOC, terdapat OC untuk mendukung cerita ini**

**Rate : T**

**Perhatian! **Dilarang melakukan praktek plagiarisme terhadap cerita ini. Hargai ide dan jerih payah penulis. Cerita ini tidak meraup keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Aww, makasih banyak buat yang udah mereview cerita ini. Saya gak nyangka banyak yang suka #ahay xD**

**Buat di chapter sebelumnya, kayaknya ada kosakataku yang salah. Meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur itu bukan buffet, tapi nakas (maafkan kesalahan kosakata ini) #plak**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review** : ****YvineparG****, ****Seijuurou Eisha****, ****knightinred****, ****Azu Chikara****, ****Ichika07****, ****capungterbang****, ****Kayuyu****, Akira, Kanato desu, **** .3****, ****ChocoBanyla****, Yato zoldcky**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Slaine membalikkan badannya ke samping kanan, merasa tidak puas, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, merasa tidak puas, _lagi_, kini posisinya menghadap ke samping kiri—namun, segera berbalik lagi ketika melihat Inaho sedang tidur menghadap ke arahnya. Keadaannya benar-benar membuatnya gelisah. Ia tidak terbiasa tidur dengan orang lain.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" suara itu sukses membuat jantung Slaine melompat di dalam rongga dadanya dan mulai berdegup kencang secara tiba-tiba.

Slaine bangkit dan duduk sambil menoleh ke arah Inaho. "Kenapa aku harus tidur dengan_mu_?" Nada protes itu meluncur dari bibir Slaine.

"Tadi kamu lihat sendiri, kamar kak Yuki lebih sempit dari kamarku. Barang-barangnya banyak berserakan tidak beraturan. Kamu mau tidur di sana?" pertanyaan itu membuat Slaine mengerang frustrasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Kamarku lebih luas karena kak Yuki yang mengalah dan memberikannya padaku."

"Kenapa bukan kak Yuki saja yang pindah kemari, Orenji-iro?!" Slaine melotot. Lucunya, tanpa penerangan pun Inaho dapat menerka ekspresi apa yang sedang ditunjukkan gadis itu padanya.

"Menyerahkan kamarku dan tidur di kamar-super-berantakan-miliknya? Tentu saja jawabannya, _tidak_."

Slaine mendengus kesal. Ia baru saja akan beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun ia harus kembali berbaring ketika merasakan tarikan di kedua pundaknya. Tiba-tiba saja Slaine merasa _sesuatu_ menindihnya. "He-hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan—"

"Kamu terlalu banyak bergerak, Koumori. Aku hanya bereaksi mengatasi gerakanmu di atas kasur," Inaho mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Slaine. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas dada gadis itu.

"Dasar Orenji-iro-mesum! Lepaskan aku—!" Slaine memberontak. Dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas ia memukul punggung pemuda berambut coklat itu. Kini kakinya bahkan berusaha menendang Inaho.

Satu lengan Inaho terangkat lalu mengunci kedua tangan gadis itu. "Semakin kamu bergerak, aku tidak bisa tidur, Koumori," protes Inaho singkat dalam sebuah nada bisikan.

Slaine yang merasakan hembusan udara di telinga kanannya langsung merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan di dalam rongga dadanya. Rasa panas menjalari kedua pipi Slaine hingga ke telinga. "Se-sebelum kamu mengatakannya, tolong perhatikan dulu posisimu sekarang, baka-Orenji!" teriak Slaine terbata-bata, tidak mau kalah.

Inaho terdiam sesaat. "Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan posisi ini," ucap Inaho dengan nada polos.

Urat kekesalan terbentuk di jidat Slaine. "Memangnya normal, ya posisi seorang laki-laki yang sedang menindih seorang perempuan?!"

"Hoo—kamu mengakui kalau kamu seorang perempuan sekarang," perkataan itu keluar diikuti sebuah nada jahil dari Inaho.

Kalau saja ada cahaya yang cukup menerangi kamar itu, Inaho pasti bisa melihat wajah Slaine yang memerah seperti tomat matang saat ini. "Seharusnya laki-laki mengalah dan tidur di sofa!"

"Kamu tidak kasihan kalau badanku sakit ketika bangun keesokan harinya?"

"Memangnya aku peduli!" Slaine menyahut garang.

"Sudah, tidur saja. Jangan berisik. Nanti kamu membangunkan tetangga, Slaine," Inaho melepaskan tangannya yang mengunci kedua tangan Slaine. Ia menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Menyingkir, Orenji-iro-mesum!" ujar Slaine, masih berusaha menyingkirkan pemuda kurang ajar itu dari atas tubuhnya.

Kamar tersebut hening. Slaine menunduk dan berusaha melihat Inaho dalam kegelapan. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tidur.

Demi apa, ini sudah pukul satu dini hari dan Slaine harus tidur ditindih pemuda yang memiliki bobot lebih berat darinya.

Bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan orang lain? Bagaimana bisa dia tidur apalagi saat ini jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya? Dan, bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan seseorang yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya setiap malam selama dua tahun terakhir?

Singkat kata, ia bisa _gila_.

* * *

**25 April. Hari ke-1 sebagai perempuan.  
8:34 AM**

Inaho mengetuk pintu di hadapannya sebanyak tiga kali. "Sampai kapan kamu mau berada di dalam sana?" ucapnya.

"Se-sebentar lagi, Inaho-san," jawab Slaine dari dalam.

Inaho tidak menyahut. Namun, ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Koumori, sudah setengah jam kamu ada di dalam sana dan jangan bilang kamu belum melepaskan satu helai pakaian yang ada di tubuhmu sejak tadi…"

"Berisik! A-aku sudah akan membukanya tahu!" sahut Slaine terdengar gugup.

"Koumori, apa perlu aku masuk ke dalam lalu memandikanmu—" perkataan Kaizuka junior berhenti ketika merasakan jitakan di kepalanya dari arah belakang. Ia berbalik dan menatap Kaizuka senior dengan wajah inosen.

"Nao-kun, walaupun umurmu sudah menginjak dua puluh, tapi kamu tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu kepada seorang gadis yang _masih_ bukan milik_mu_," tegur Yuki.

Inaho terdiam. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci. Lalu ia kembali bersuara. "Slaine, kamu mau tidak menikah—" Lagi, sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga kamu pasti berpikir seperti itu. Tunggu saat yang tepat, dasar bodoh." _Benar-benar deh, apa sih yang ada di pikiran adiknya itu?_ Yuki melangkah maju lalu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Slaine?"

Terdengar bunyi '_klek_', lalu pintu berwarna coklat itu pun terbuka sedikit. "Ya, kak Yuki?" jawab Slaine lirih.

Yuki tersenyum lebar. "Biarkan aku membantumu, oke?" katanya.

Slaine mempersilakan Yuki masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian puntu itu kembali terkunci.

Inaho masih terdiam sambil menatap pintu di hadapannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Namun, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, terlihat salah tingkah, kemudian beranjak dari sana. _Lebih baik menyiapkan sarapan pagi saja_—pikir si pemuda sambil menyiapkan bahan makanan.

Sepintas Inaho mengingat ucapannya tadi.

_"Slaine, kamu mau tidak menikah denganku?"_

Sebenarnya itulah kalimat yang akan ia katakan tadi. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi Inaho. Oh-oh, sepertinya si pemuda baru sadar yang hampir saja ia katakan tadi.

_Pubertas itu berbahaya ya._

Sekali lagi, Inaho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

"Astaga, aku ada panggilan mendadak," ujar Yuki sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak lama, ia keluar sambil membawa jas kerja berwarna hitam yang senada dengan rok yang ia pakai. "Maaf, Slaine! Nao-kun, aku titip Slaine padamu, ya!"

"E-eh?" Slaine mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menyaksikan pintu depan tertutup begitu saja.

"Ayo, Slaine. Aku yang akan mengantarmu," kata Inaho. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci dari atas meja televisi di ruang tengah.

"Mengantar?"

Inaho menghembuskan napas pelan. "Kamu lupa? Berbelanja keperluanmu, tentu saja."

Slaine belum sempat memberi tanggapan. Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya digenggam pemuda berambut coklat itu dan kakinya melangkah mengikuti seiring pemuda itu melangkah.

.

.

.

Slaine melihat sekeliling. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, tapi hampir semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya melirik dan memerhatikannya. Hal itu membuatnya tertunduk malu sambil mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menyamai langkah Inaho. Tapi, mau bagaimana pun, jarak langkah mereka berbeda sehingga Slaine terlihat mengekor di belakang pemuda itu.

Rasa malunya bertambah ketika mukanya terantuk punggung Inaho yang cukup keras. Ia mengusap hidungnya pelan sambil berpikir sebanyak apa pemuda itu melatih fisiknya hingga ototnya punggungnya keras seperti batu.

"Slaine, kemarikan tanganmu," Inaho mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Slaine terdiam sambil mengamati tangan Inaho yang terulur ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Slaine sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Tidak mau, baka-Orenji," ucap Slaine sarkastis.

Tanpa meminta izin, Inaho menarik tangan Slaine lalu menyeret gadis itu supaya berjejer dengannya. "Ayo, kita jalan," ujar Inaho cuek. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan pelototan Slaine. Detik berikutnya, sebuah senyum tipis melengkung di bibir Inaho ketika melihat kedua pipi Slaine sedikit menggembung. _Dia ngambek_.

Tatapan Inaho beralih ke sekitarnya. Seperti dugaannya, kini wajah para lelaki yang ada di sekitar mereka terlihat merengut ketika ia menggandeng tangan Slaine. Seolah menyatakan kepemilikan, Inaho men-_death glare_ setiap laki-laki yang berpapasan atau ketahuan sedang menatap mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, menatap Slaine yang—yah, Inaho sangat setuju laki-laki lain menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja dan 'lapar' karena penampilan gadis itu terlihat cantik dan manis dalam balutan gaun _one piece_ hijau toska serupa matanya yang jatuh sedikit di atas lutut. Selain itu, rambut panjang Slaine yang panjang dan ikal melambai seiring mereka berjalan.

Singkatnya, apapun yang terlihat di gadis itu saat ini terlihat sempurna. Hal itu membuat kedua alis Inaho sedikit mengerut. Ingin rasanya ia mencolok setiap mata yang melihat gadis yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya ini. Ada rasa kesal karena ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan Slaine untuk dirinya sendiri supaya yang lain tidak melihatnya—eitt, _sadar_, Inaho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus pelan.

_Bahaya, bahaya—_pikir Inaho. Langkahnya berhenti ketika Slaine mengeratkan genggaman sekaligus berhenti. Ia menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Slaine tertunduk. Kedua pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. "I-itu.." bibir Slaine terlihat komat-kamit. "…kita harus ke sini. Kak Yuki yang menyuruhku semalam…"

Inaho menoleh ke samping.

_OHH—_

"Ayo, kita masuk." Inaho menyeret Slaine ikut bersamanya melangkah ke sebuah toko yang terlihat mencolok dengan cahaya warna ungu sebagai penerangan manekin pajangan di etalasenya.

Slaine tersentak. "Ka-kau tidak malu!? Itu toko pakaian dalam tahu!" Slaine berteriak dalam nada berbisik ke pemuda itu. "Pakaian dalam wanita. WANITA!"

Sebelah alis Inaho terangkat. "Lalu? Kamu wanita kan, Koumori?"

Slaine menepuk jidatnya. Benar-benar heran dengan tampang datar Inaho yang terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan, banyak lelaki yang lebih memilih menunggu di luar toko tersebut daripada ikut masuk ke dalam bersama wanita mereka. "Memang, Inaho-san. Kamu tunggu saja di sini sementara aku ma-masuk ke dalam dan… me-memilih sesuatu—"

"Kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja?"

Slaine menepuk jidatnya, lagi. _Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini sih?! Dan apa-apaan tampang inosen itu!?_

* * *

Slaine akhirnya bernapas lega setelah mengganti pakaian dalamnya. Ia dipinjami milik Yuki, namun ia tidak sampai hati untuk mengatakan ukuran itu agak kecil untuknya. Setelah membayar, ia mengambil kantong belanjaannya lalu menyusul Inaho yang terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang tak jauh dari toko pakaian dalam itu.

Tepat ketika gadis itu mendekati Inaho, pemuda itu sedang memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Ayo, kita makan. Ini sudah siang," ucap Inaho. Slaine mengangguk setuju.

"Inaho!" Baru dua langkah berjalan, sebuah panggilan membuat mereka berhenti. Inaho dan Slaine menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, Amifumi Inko dan Nina Klein berjalan mendekati mereka.

Ketika melihat ke samping Inaho, kedua gadis itu memasang ekspresi penasaran. Tanpa dimintai penjelasan, Inaho langsung menjelaskan. "Perkenalkan, dia Slaine Troyard. Slaine, perkenalkan, Inko dan Nina."

Slaine menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Melihat tingkahnya, kedua gadis di hadapannya tambah penasaran. "Inaho, apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Inko.

Inaho tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Belum, tapi karena beberapa alasan, dia tinggal denganku dan kak Yuki sekarang."

Inaho tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa kedua mata Slaine melebar agak terkejut dengan ucapannya yang mengatakan kata '_belum_'. Entah yang mana yang benar di antara keduanya, tapi apa sebenarnya maksud pemuda itu?

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Slaine-san," Nina tersenyum sambil mengirim lirikan penuh arti ke gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu.

Slaine segera memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali ke kedua gadis di hadapannya. "Se-senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Nina-san," ucap Slaine pelan. Ia mengunggingkan senyum malu-malu. Kedua pipinya dihiasi sedikit rona merah.

"Astaga, Slaine kamu begitu manis. Kenapa mau sih sama pemuda bertampang tembok seperti dia?" celutuk Inko sambil tertawa.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian," komentar Inaho. "Maaf, tapi kami harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Baiklah, lain kali kita mengobrol lagi ya, Slaine!" Inko melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Inaho-san, Slaine-san," ucap Nina kalem.

.

.

.

**25 April.  
03.29 PM.**

Inaho mengemudikan mobil menyusuri jalan yang tidak dikenali Slaine. Jika dilihat dari jalan yang dilalui, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak melewati jalan menuju rumahnya. Hal itu membuat Slaine menengok ke arah Inaho beberapa kali. Namun, untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Inaho.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan Inaho. Slaine tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi, satu hal sejauh yang ia ingat, ketika pemuda itu sudah serius, maka pasti ada alasannya. Mungkin saja ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, barulah pemuda itu akan mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Atau mungkin saja diam-diam Slaine sedang mengagumi sosok Inaho yang sedang serius menyetir—oke, lupakan.

"Aku tahu aku sangat tampan, Koumori," ucap Inaho dengan wajah inosen. "Dan jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan ketika sedang serius. Seperti sekarang."

Slaine menyemburkan udara kosong di dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba merasa mual dan geli bersamaan. Ia mendengus keras. "Hah—! Percaya diri sekali, baka-Orenji!"

Sebuah senyum jahil tersungging di wajah Inaho. "Koumori, kurasa kamu sudah menyadari bahwa kita tidak sedang menuju ke rumahku."

Slaine menoleh dan menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Memangnya kita akan pergi kemana sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Tempatnya tidak penting, Koumori."

"Apa maksudmu?" Slaine memiringkan kepalanya sambil bertanya.

"Yang harus dipikirkan adalah… _apa _yang akan kulakukan pada_mu_?" ucap Inaho. Sudut matanya sekilas terlihat melengkung geli ketika Slaine mendadak melotot dan menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke pintu mobil.

"A-a-apa maksudmu?!" ujar Slaine terlihat panik.

"Kita sudah sampai." Inaho mematikan mesin mobil dan melepas sabuk pengaman. Ia menoleh ke arah Slaine yang sedang memasang ekspresi bingung sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Kantor Pusat UFE!?" sahut Slaine terkejut. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Kamu pasti masih ingat dengan awak pesawat asing dari planet bernama Xion yang mengenalkan dirinya bernama Unn dan Mi. Kakak beradik itu sekarang sedang ada di tempat ini." Inaho menjelaskan sambil merapikan kerah kemeja yang sedang ia pakai.

Kedua tangan Slaine meremas ujung rok _one piece_-nya dengan erat. Wajahnya terlihat panik. "Kita akan bertemu dengan mereka…?"

Inaho terdiam sesaat saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah gadis itu. "Tenang saja, dipastikan mereka datang dalam status damai dengan Bumi."

Sebuah tepukan ringan di pundak kanan membuat Slaine mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat di manik merah bola mata Inaho. "Kalau pun ada sesuatu yang terjadi, aku yang akan melindungimu."

Dan hanya dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana saja, sebuah senyum melengkung di bibir gadis itu.

* * *

**Wah, maaf nih lama update. Gimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga kalian yang udah nunggu-nunggu kangennya bisa terobati deh.**

**Gimana yang kemarin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan? Apakah sudah terjawab? xD #dikeplak**

**Untuk chapter depan saya usahain cepet update. Makasih ya buat yang masih ngikutin cerita Heart Conqueror ini. Hahaha**

**Mind to review?**

Kuro Tenma


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart Conqueror © Kuro Tenma**

**Aldnoah Zero © A-1 pictures - Troyca**

**Warning : Inaho x fem!Slaine, OOC, terdapat OC untuk mendukung cerita ini**

**Rate : T**

**Perhatian! **Dilarang melakukan praktek plagiarisme terhadap cerita ini. Hargai ide dan jerih payah penulis. Cerita ini tidak meraup keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun.

**Hai-hai, makasih banyak yang udah review di chappie sebelumnya! Spesial buat : ****Anekonymous, ****YvineparG****, ****ReikhoChi****, Nene, ****Ichika07****, AL, Puuch, ****Shiroi no Yuki****, ****capungterbang****, Akira, Kanato-desu, Kuro kami, ****sorakirarin**

**Buat Nene : duh, itu hape jatuh gak kenapa-kenapa kan? ( 0w0)a**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**25 April  
10.17 AM. 5 jam yang lalu.**

Yuki tersenyum melihat Inaho yang terlihat salah tingkah sambil memasak. Baru kali ini ia melihat pemandangan adiknya tersenyum-senyum seperti itu. Padahal selama ia melihat Inaho dari dulu hingga sekarang, bisa dibilang kemungkinannya nol. Kecuali, _sarafnya ada yang konslet_.

Kaizuka senior itu mengendikkan bahunya. Semenjak Slaine Troyard datang ke rumah mereka, Inaho sudah berkelakuan layaknya laki-laki dalam masa pubertas. Dilihat dari umurnya, tentu saja itu normal. Dan Yuki harus berterima kasih pada Slaine karena sudah membuat adiknya itu _normal_.

Tentang Slaine Troyard sendiri, setahu Yuki, sebelumnya ia diangkat anak dan berganti nama menjadi Slaine Saazbaum Troyard dan merupakan salah satu dari pemimpim _Orbital Knights_. Namun, karena alasan supaya Slaine bisa menjalani kehidupan normal, selain itu juga syarat dari para pemimpin UFE yang memintanya mengambil nama lain, maka nama 'Saazbaum' pun ditinggalkan. Dengan perubahan penampakan—ehm, maksudnya, bentuk tubuh Slaine, menurut Yuki, sah-sah saja ia tetap mempertahankan namanya, yaitu Slaine Troyard. Toh, di dunia ini banyak bukan yang bernama Slaine?

Sebelumnya, Yuki sempat tidak suka dengan Slaine. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau beramah-tamah dengan seseorang yang pernah hampir membunuh adikmu sendiri? Namun, setelah lewat dua tahun dan beberapa kali mengantar Inaho ke penjara untuk menemui Slaine, akhirnya dendam kesumat Yuki terhadap pemuda—yang sekarang berubah menjadi seorang gadis itu pun telah hangus habis. Lagipula, setelah mengenal Slaine, dia tidak seburuk yang Yuki pikirkan sebelumnya. Belum lagi, kenyataan bahwa Inaho menganggap Slaine sebagai sahabat baiknya. Sepertinya sekarang ia tinggal menunggu saja sampai status itu berubah ke tahap berikutnya.

_Yah, menginginkan satu—tidak, dua keponakan yang lucu tidak masalah bukan?_ Lagipula, dokter Yagarai juga sudah memastikan secara akurat bahwa Slaine itu gadis tulen. _Benar-benar_ tidak diragukan lagi.

Yuki tersenyum penuh arti sambil berusaha menahan tawa puasnya. Alunan nada dering ponsel membuatnya menoleh. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya. Setelah melihat tulisan pada layar ponsel, ia segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Yuki mengawali pembicaraan setelah tombol hijau ponsel _touch screen_-nya digeser.

Untuk sesaat Yuki terdiam sambil mendengarkan suara dari seberang sambungan. "Baiklah, saya mengerti. Sampai nanti, kapten Magbaredge." Kalimat tersebut mengakhiri pembicaraan melalui sambungan telepon itu.

Tanpa mengulur waktu, gadis berambut coklat itu segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Astaga, aku ada panggilan mendadak," ujar Yuki sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak lama, ia keluar sambil membawa jas kerja berwarna hitam yang senada dengan rok yang ia pakai. "Maaf, Slaine! Nao-kun, aku titip Slaine padamu, ya!"

Yuki langsung bergegas menuju pintu luar tanpa melihat ekspresi kedua orang yang sama-sama tinggal serumah dengannya itu. Di depan rumah, seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, sudah ada sebuah mobil militer terparkir di tepi jalan.

"Selamat pagi, Marito-san," ucap Yuki singkat sambil membuka pintu di seberang kursi kemudi.

"Selamat pagi, kita akan langsung menuju kantor pusat UFE. Kapten sudah menunggu," ujar Marito Koichiro sambil menyalakan mesin mobil, memasang sabuk pengaman dan mulai menjalankan mobil tersebut menuju tempat tujuan.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua awak pesawat asing itu?" tanya Yuki, sedikit penasaran.

Marito menunjukkan senyum miring. "Di situlah tugas kita, mengawal mereka," katanya. "Sambil mengantisipasi yang terburuk, lebih tepatnya."

Kedua alis Yuki sedikit berkerut. Menurut analisa dokter Deucalion—Yagarai Soma—ada kemungkinan kedua makhluk yang masih dikategorikan sebagai manusia itu memiliki kemampuan fisik di atas rata-rata manusia normal. Hal itu menjadikan kedua orang tersebut tetap harus dijaga ketat. Seperti kata Marito, _mengantisipasi yang terburuk_, jika saja tiba-tiba kedua manusia itu berubah status menjadi musuh yang ingin mengganggu kedamaian Bumi.

Dalam hati, Yuki hanya bisa berharap semoga saja hal itu tidak terjadi.

* * *

**11.48 AM**

**Kantor Pusat UFE**

"Kalian sudah datang," ucap Magbaredge ketika melihat Yuki dan Marito datang ke ruang pertemuan. Di ruangan itu Magbaredge ditemani dua penjaga dan dua gadis. Sekali lihat, Yuki langsung mengenali mereka. Mereka adalah dua orang dari pesawat asing itu.

"Unn dan Mi merupakan tamu penting UFE saat ini." Magbaredge memulai memperkenalkan kedua gadis itu. Unn adalah gadis dengan rambut ungu sebahu lebih sedikit, sedangkan Mi—adiknya, memiliki rambut pink keunguan panjang sepinggang. Jika bertemu dengan kedua orang itu, maka pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau mereka bukan manusia normal. Seperti penampilannya, mereka adalah dua gadis yang terlihat seperti gadis kebanyakan. Hanya saja, mungkin rambut mereka yang terlihat agak mencolok.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Kaizuka Yuki, di sebelahnya, Marito Koichiro. Mereka adalah bawahanku dan akan mengawal kalian selama kunjungan di Bumi," ucap Magbaredge.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, kak Kaizuka Yuki dan… **om** Marito Koichiro." Unn tersenyum inosen.

"Om!?" Kedua mata Marito membelalak tak percaya, sedangkan Magbaredge dan Yuki hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan tangan sambil menahan keinginan untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Umm, maaf, apakah panggilan itu salah? Aku tidak terlalu paham cara menggunakan panggilan-panggilan yang digunakan di Bumi." Gadis berambut ungu itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kakak, jangan sembarangan, nanti dia marah," gumam Mi sambil menarik ujung lengan baju kemeja yang dipakai kakaknya.

Ngomong-ngomong, berhubung kedua orang itu tidak membawa baju ganti selain pakaian pilot mereka, akhirnya Magbaredge memberikan atasan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan _flare skirt_ selutut berwarna hitam kepada mereka berdua. Setidaknya pakaian itu sementara bisa dipakai keduanya agar terlihat normal di mata orang lain.

"Apa kalian sudah melihat tempat istirahat sementara yang disediakan?" tanya Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu," kata Unn balas tersenyum. "Aku cukup senang dengan suasana di Bumi. Berbeda dengan di planet Xion. Apalagi memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan manusia bergender laki-laki."

Seperti pernah dikatakan oleh Ratu Asseylum, penduduk planet Xion semuanya perempuan. Tidak ada laki-laki di sana. Terdengar aneh memang, namun Yuki berusaha memakluminya.

"Oh, apakah gadis itu tidak akan datang juga?" tanya Unn.

Ekspresi Yuki berubah bingung. "Ehm, 'gadis itu'?" tanyanya.

"Gadis berambut pirang dan memiliki mata hijau…" ucap Mi.

"Oh, Slaine? Apa kalian ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yuki.

"Jadi, namanya Slaine… Apakah boleh kami bertemu dengannya?" Unn sekilas menatap adiknya. "Ada yang mau Mi sampaikan padanya."

Yuki menatap kedua orang itu. _Sedikit_, ia merasa curiga. Namun, segera ditepisnya. Ia pun permisi pamit keluar sebentar dari ruangan itu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah menekan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala, Yuki menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanan. Nada terhubung terdengar, tak lama terdengar sapaan di seberang sambungaan.

"Nao-kun," ucap Yuki. "Kedua orang dari planet Xion itu ingin bertemu dengan Slaine. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Inaho menjawab. Yuki mendengarkan lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, kalau kamu setuju, datanglah ke kantor pusat. Kami menunggumu di sini." Panggilan pun berakhir. Gadis berambut coklat itu menghela napas pelan.

_Semoga saja Slaine tidak apa-apa_—pikir Yuki. Apalagi gadis itu tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama misi militer pada Yuki. Sepertinya operasi itu telah membawa sedikit dampak trauma pada gadis itu.

* * *

**03.31 PM**

Inaho berjalan memasuki lobby kantor pusat UFE. Di sebelahnya, Slaine berjalan dalam diam dan kepala sedikit menunduk. Hal itu tidak luput dari pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Slaine, angkat kepalamu. Tidak ada salahnya menunjukkan wajahmu di sini," ujar Inaho dengan nada berbisik.

Slaine mengangguk pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya. _Tatapan benci_, mungkin itu yang akan ia dapatkan di sini. Namun, meleset jauh dari perkiraannya, justru orang-orang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terpana. Seolah seorang dewi baru turun dari khayangan. Mungkin itu kalimat yang cukup mendeskripsikan ekspresi orang-orang itu padanya.

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu menghela napas lega. Entah ia harus berterima kasih pada dua orang dari planet Xion yang sudah merubah fisiknya menjadi wanita atau tidak. Tapi, karena penampilannya berubah drastis begini, siapa yang akan mengenalinya sebagai anak kandung almarhum dokter Troyard bukan?

Inaho berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Ia mengetuk pintu tersebut sebelum membukanya. Ruang pertemuan itu memiliki meja dan kursi yang disusun di tengah ruangan membentuk huruf 'U'. Di bagian yang tidak tertutupi meja dan kursi, dindingnya terdapat sebuah layar proyektor.

Slaine mengekor dari belakang Inaho. Di dalam sana ada lima orang yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka sejak tadi.

"Selamat sore, maaf kami terlambat datang." Inaho menarik sebuah kursi di samping kak Yuki, sedangkan Slaine memilih duduk di sebelah Inaho. "Perkenalkan, namaku, Kaizuka Inaho. Gadis ini Slaine Troyard." Pemuda berambut coklat itu menunjukkan senyum tipisnya ketika memperkenalkan diri.

Slaine sedikit menunduk saat diperkenalkan di hadapan semuanya. Kini tatapannya beralih ke kedua orang yang duduk di seberangnya persis. Yang satu berambut ungu dan yang satunya berambut pink keunguan. Wajah kedua gadis itu terlihat hampir sama. Seperti kembar identik.

"Namaku Unn, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Gadis berambut ungu memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat sore, namaku Mi," ucap gadis berambut pink keunguan. Tatapannya fokus di Slaine. Membuat Slaine balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Yang kemarin… maaf." Mi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pundak kakaknya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bersalah.

Slaine agak tersenyum. Semula ia mengira Unn dan Mi adalah orang yang berbahaya dari cara mereka menyerang regu militer kemarin. Namun, sepertinya sesuai dengan penjelasan Yuki beberapa waktu lalu bahwa mereka menyerang regu militer karena mereka memegang senjata. Kedua orang itu otomatis merasa regu militer adalah sekelompok orang yang berbahaya.

Jujur saja, kalau Slaine berada di posisi mereka, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mi adalah anak yang pemalu. Dia benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian kemarin. Alasan kami melakukan percobaan pada tubuh Slaine-san benar-benar murni karena ingin mempelajari tubuh manusia bergender laki-laki. Tolong maafkan kami," jelas Unn mewakili adiknya.

Slaine membuka mulutnya. "Apakah ada cara supaya aku bisa kembali ke wujud asalku?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sudah ia pikirkan ketika ia menyadari dirinya berubah menjadi wanita. Kalau bisa merubah tubuh, berarti bukan berarti tidak ada kemungkinan untuk merubah kembali seperti semula kan?

Unn tidak langsung menjawab. Adiknya dari samping mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap Slaine. "Maaf, aku sudah melakukan percobaan dengan segala metode yang kuketahui, tetapi aku tidak menemukan cara agar kromosom 'y' yang seharusnya ada di tubuh Slaine-san bisa muncul kembali," jawab Mi dengan alis bertaut.

"Dengan kata lain, kalian bisa menghilangkan 'itu' tetapi tidak bisa menumbuhkannya kembali. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Marito. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Magbaredge segera menutup mulutnya kembali agar tawanya tidak pecah, Yuki menatapnya dengan kesal karena kata-kata Marito itu terbilang cukup frontal—apalagi di depan adik tercintanya yang kelihatannya tidak terlalu peduli; Inaho tetap berekspresi datar, Slaine menundukkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping agar rona wajahnya tidak terlihat, dan untuk kedua orang dari planet asing itu, mereka mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Paman Marito sungguh mengerti sekali," ucap Mi sambil tersenyum.

"Paman!?" sahut Marito tak percaya. Tadi, dia sudah dipanggil 'om' sekarang 'paman'. Apakah wajahnya _seboros_ itu?

Mi menundukkan wajahnya ke belakang pundak kakaknya lagi. Takut ketika mendengar nada yang sepertinya menunjukkan ekspresi marah itu. "Mi, panggil saja dengan sebutan '-san' kurasa kalau kamu menyebutnya begitu, dia tidak akan marah," kata Unn.

"Tidak, kamu boleh menyebutnya dengan sebutan seperti itu kok," sela Magbaredge dan Yuki hampir bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua—" Ekspresi Marito sudah uring-uringan.

"Ehm, baiklah, kita kembali ke pembicaraan semula." Magbaredge berdeham pelan untuk menetralkan suasana. "Mulai dari sekarang, sampai kunjungan Unn dan Mi berakhir, Yuki-san dan Marito-san yang akan mengawal mereka."

"Siap!" ujar Yuki dan Marito serentak.

"Umm, Slaine-san," ucap Unn.

Slaine menoleh dan menatap gadis itu. "Iya, ada apa, Unn-san?" tanyanya.

"Kuharap kamu tidak membenci kami. Lain waktu kami ingin mengobrol denganmu," jawab Unn sambil tersenyum.

Slaine balas tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu."

Setelah itu, Inaho dan Slaine berpisah dengan yang lain untuk kembali ke rumah. Yuki dan Marito mengantar Unn dan Mi menuju tempat peristirahaan mereka selama berada di Bumi. Sedangkan, Magbaredge harus pamit karena masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

* * *

**09.04 PM **

Slaine menghela napas panjang. Perlahan ia merenggangkan kepalan kedua tangannya. Sekarang adalah saat baginya untuk menenangkan diri.

Di antara kepulan asap bak mandi yang berisi air hangat, Slaine berendam sambil menikmati panas air yang terkena kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Tinggal di angkasa luar tidaklah buruk. Hal itu dapat menjaga warna kulit agar tetap putih. Selain itu, setelah sampai di Bumi pun tempat tinggalnya adalah penjara bawah tanah. Walaupun tidak enak tinggal di sana, faktanya adalah kulit Slaine bisa tetap putih seperti sekarang itu karena dinding beton penjaranya yang menghalau sinar matahari.

Berbeda dari luar angkasa, di Bumi sinar matahari betul-betul terasa panas dan menyengat di kulit.

Yuki sendiri sudah mewanti-wanti agar Slaine memakai produk perawatan kulit jika ingin keluar rumah. Sebutannya sih 'pelajaran bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita' oleh Yuki. Tetapi, saran Yuki sangat membantu Slaine. _Sungguh_. Walau-agak-sedikit-maksa, Yuki dengan sabar mengajarinya. Dalam beberapa jam, ia sudah mengerti cara wanita menggunakan toilet, cara wanita mandi, cara memakai produk kecantikan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sepertinya di masa depan, Yuki bisa menjadi konsultan ibu-ibu rumah tangga untuk masalah kecantikan…

Slaine keluar dari bathtub kamar mandi lalu meraih handuk dan mulai mengeringkan dirinya. Ia merasa lebih segar setelah mandi. Dalam hati ia bersyukur hari ini berjalan dengan baik. Ia hanya berharap ke depannya tidak akan ada lagi masa-masa sewaktu perang dulu. Cukup sudah ia mengingat kepahitan itu. Ia tidak ingin melumuri kedua tangannya lagi dengan darah bawahannya dan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Usai mengenakan bajunya, Slaine membuka pintu kamar mandi. Di ruang tengah, Yuki duduk di atas sofa panjang sambil menonton televisi ditemani semangkuk salad. "Kak Yuki," sapa Slaine. Ia mendekati gadis berambut coklat itu lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kamar mandinya sudah kosong."

"Oke." Yuki menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Ah, harum ini! Kamu memakai _shampoo_ yang kubelikan, ya!" Gadis itu meraih tangan Slaine lalu menghirup permukaan kulit tangannya.

"…Dan sabunnya juga!" Senyum sumringah tercetak mulus di wajah Yuki.

"Te-tentu saja, kan sudah dibelikan, tidak mungkin tidak kupakai," ucap Slaine terlihat salah tingkah.

_Lagipula, kalau tidak kupakai… bisa gawat kan?_—pikir Slaine. Ia bisa membayangkan murkanya Yuki kalau nasihatnya tidak dituruti. Kalau Inaho sih mungkin masih bisa berkelit. _Lha_, dia?

"Aku mau pakai juga, ah! Baunya ternyata benar-benar enak!" Yuki beranjak dari sofa sambil membawa mangkuk salad yang sudah kosong.

"Kalau kamu capek, istirahat Slaine," pesan Yuki sebelum membawa handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Slaine tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia merasa seperti punya saudara karena Yuki begitu memperhatikannya.

Setelah mematikan televisi, Slaine beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke kamar. Ketika membuka pintu, ia melihat Inaho sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca buku.

"Sudah mau tidur?" tanya Inaho ketika Slaine sudah naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Ya, kalau kamu sudah selesai membaca, jangan lupa mematikan lampu," ucap Slaine sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk istirahat.

Kelopak mata Slaine hampir menutup ketika tiba-tiba Inaho mematikan lampu kamar. Gadis itu merasa kasur tempat tidurnya bergerak. _Sepertinya si orenji juga memutuskan untuk tidur_, itulah yang ada di pikiran Slaine. Ia tidak bisa melihat Inaho karena ia berbaring menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi pemuda itu.

Sebuah tarikan di pinggang membuat kelopak mata Slaine kembali terbuka. Kali ini kedua matanya membelalak kaget. "Ka-kamu mau apa, I-Inaho-san?!" tanyanya gugup. Jantungnya? Tentu saja, sudah berdetak tidak karuan di dalam dada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Hmm, kak Yuki tidak salah memilih _shampoo_," gumam Inaho.

Slaine dapat menebak pemuda itu sedang menghirup aroma _shampoo_ di rambutnya. Posisi mereka saat ini seperti dua sendok yang menghadap searah dan didempetkan. Gadis itu terkejut ketika satu tangan Inaho mendorong dahinya dan kepala bagian belakangnya pun terantuk sesuatu, yang Slaine yakin, itu adalah dada Inaho. Pelukan di pinggang Slaine pun masih belum longgar. _Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang sedang Inaho lakukan?_

"Aku suka baunya," suara itu dilontarkan dalam nada rendah yang… errr, _sensual_. Dan itu cukup membuat Slaine mengatup erat kedua kelopak matanya. Saat ini ia merasa wajahnya sudah terbakar.

"Ja—"

"Hmm?"

"JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT, DASAR HENTAI-ORENJI!" Satu tendangan fatal di perut Kaizuka junior membuatnya terdorong hingga melampaui batas permukaan kasur. Akibatnya, suara 'gedebuk' yang dihasilkan dari tubuh si pemuda yang terjatuh ke lantai pun terdengar. Suara mengaduh terdengar agak panjang.

Sedangkan, Slaine berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan dan juga detak jantungnya yang rasanya sudah akan melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Kalau kamu tidak bisa mengotrol gairah pubertasmu itu, lebih baik kamu tidak usah naik ke atas kasur, baka-orenji!" sahut Slaine dengan nada kesal. _Gregetan deh_… Saat ini si Kaizuka junior adalah _spesies_ yang berbahaya bagi Slaine Troyard.

Setidaknya, setelah tendangan yang cukup menyakitkan itu, Inaho bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. "Maaf, Slaine," ucapnya perlahan. Sebuah senyum melengkung di bibirnya. _Gairah pubertas, ya…_

Kaizuka Inaho yang notabene memiliki otak cerdas di atas rata-rata itu pun harus mengakuinya.

_Pubertas itu berbahaya._

Apalagi, Kaizuka junior yang normal harus seranjang dengan seseorang yang baginya sudah ia anggap… _lebih dari_ sekadar sahabatnya itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Nah lho… Inahooo! #plak 8D**

**Apalah, ini chapter semoga aja memuaskan pembaca. Saya sih berusaha ngasih romancenya sebanyak mungkin. Habis greget, pingin ngiket Slaine dan Inaho jadi satu paket. #dilempar**

**Kalau mau ninggalin komen, silakan, **_**monggo**_**, kotak reviewnya sangat terbuka kok… x'D**

**Kuro Tenma**


	7. PENGUMUMAN

**Pengumuman**

* * *

Setelah menelantarkan cerita ini hampir genap dua tahun… saya akhirnya sadar satu hal, bahwa masih ada yang menantikan cerita fanfic ini setelah mengecek email khusus akun medsos punya saya dan saya merasa telah mem-php cukup banyak orang. Maafkan saya yang menelantarkan cerita ini dan belum memenuhi rasa penasaran _readers_ sekalian! #hiks :')

Oke, jadi begini, rencananya saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini lagi. Tapi, karena ada alasan khusus mengenai kesibukan sehari-hari, sepertinya _readers_ harus bersabar menunggu lagi… #dikeplak

Saya gak berjanji banyak, tapi pasti saya lanjutkan kok… Dan… ceritanya tetap di _rating_ T ya. Gak akan diubah ke rating dewasa. #ahay xD

* * *

Salam hangat,

Kuro Tenma untuk _readers_ yang masih setia menunggu…


End file.
